fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy's 2-D House of Horror
|writer=Cynthia True |storyboard=Heather Martinez |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=5 |airdate=(US) May 10, 2005 (Australia) November 5, 2004 (produced in 2004) |headgag=The Haunted Volcano |previous=Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. |next=It's A Wishful Life |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-6/id542703345 |dvd= Season 5 Scary GodParents }} Timmy's 2-D House of Horror is the ninth episode of Season 5. Plot Timmy, bored with 3-D movies, wishes to make a boring 3-D movie volcano into a real volcano, but it erupts and destroys Vicky's house. With nowhere else to go, Vicky and her family have to stay with the Turner family until their home is rebuilt. Unfortunately for Timmy, his parents love their new friends so much they won't let them go or even let their house be rebuilt! Timmy must find a way to scare Vicky and her parents and drive them out of his home, or he will be stuck forever sleeping in Doidle's dog house! Synopsis Timmy Turner is watching a 3-D horror movie called The Haunted Volcano in his treehouse, but the special effects are too boring, so he wishes for them to be real. They are so real that lava from the volcano in the movie shoots from Timmy's television, out his treehouse, across the neighborhood, and then it lands and destroys Vicky's house. Timmy does not try to stop this from happening, hoping Vicky and her family would have to move far away, but instead they wind up staying at the Turners' house, much to Timmy and Vicky's annoyance and Tootie's delight. Vicky objects to her parents about the idea at first, but when she learns she would be getting paid for babysitting Timmy 24/7 she refuses to let her family leave. Vicky and Tootie get to sleep in Timmy's room, and Timmy must make due with Doidle's dog house that night out in the freezing rain. At breakfast, Vicky, Doidle, and Mr. Turner steal Timmy's breakfast. Tootie reminds Timmy that they are closer than ever now that they live to together, so he screams and tries to run away, but is stopped and choked abruptly by the leash he was still tied to Doidle's doghouse with. Timmy runs into his room, his sanctuary of manhood, and finds that one half has been turned into a pink playroom (Tootie's side), and the other is filled with torture devices (Vicky's side). Timmy screams in anguish, finding both halves of what his room has turned into to be too scary to bear. Timmy attempts to wish Vicky's house back, but his parents don't want their "new friends" to leave, and Mr. Turner re-destroys Vicky's house with a sledgehammer like a total maniac. Timmy decides he must find a way to scare Vicky and her family out of his house, or he could be sleeping outside in the cold forever. Using magic, Timmy creates another set of 3-D goggles, which make everything the viewer looks at and listens to super scary (He also adds they can't take them off until they leave his house forever). Timmy then tricks Vicky and her parents into wearing them, and her parents are easily freaked out by seeing the Turners as monsters, and their food as horrible stuff. Spaghetti and Meatballs become Spaghetti and Eyeballs and French Bread became a severed arm. Vicky is not impressed due to she is not easily scared, and sense her parents are more scared of Vicky then the 3-D glasses' effects, they won't leave, but when the glasses start to make her see her money fly away, donated to charity and have Timmy on them, she and the rest of her family run screaming. Afterward, Mr. Turner tries on the glasses and sees his wife and Timmy as Mr. Dinkleberg and starts screaming. Mrs. Turner tries them on too and sees her husband exactly the same as he normally is (The only difference is that his frightened face is shown as a smiling face through the glasses), but she still freaks out. Timmy tries on the glasses for himself and sees Tootie waiting at his doorstep for him in a wedding dress saying "I came back for you!". He remarks that the glasses are scary after all. He starts confidently walking toward his door not knowing that Tootie was really standing there. The episode ends with Timmy screaming in Tootie's clutches. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Nicky *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner *Grey DeLisle as Tootie / Vicky *Jim Ward as Vicky's Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Guy #2 / Guy #4 *Jason Marsden as Guy #1 / Monster *Carlos Alazraqui as Guy #3 External links *Timmy's 2-D House of Horror clip at Nick.com * * de:Ungebetene Gäste Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Cosmo and Wanda Episodes